


Need-to-Know Basis

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [17]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Episode: s04e01 The Collapse of Nature, F/F, Hook-Up, POV Angie, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “It was supposed to be you and me,” Angie says. “Two bad-ass bitches, solving the city’s problems. What the fuck happened?”





	Need-to-Know Basis

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 5 prompt: Angie/Beth - when it was you and me.

“You don’t have to run away from me, Beth,” Angie says as Beth unlocks her car door. She feels her voice getting louder, more desperate—anything for Beth to just _stop_. “When have we ever lied to each other?”

Beth huffs out a humorless laugh. She’s pale and way too thin lately, eyes underlined with bruise-like shadows. She fumbles her keys to the ground. “Art’s waiting inside. I’m off the case. Remember?”

“I’m not talking about the case anymore.” There’s only the car between them, but it feels like a continent. And even though it was only two months ago when they drank too much in Beth’s living room and ended up in bed together for the weekend, it feels like two years.

But Beth doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t even look up. Angie thinks, _what could possibly be going on with her that she’d just act like it never happened_?

“It was supposed to be you and me,” Angie says. “Two bad-ass bitches, solving the city’s problems. What the fuck happened?”

Beth just squeezes her eyes shut for a second—she’s physically given up. “Trust me, Ang,” she says, finally opening the car door. “You don’t want to know.”


End file.
